The Hand of Fate
by Twi Baby
Summary: Bella's relationship isn't going as planned. She tries to end it but the consequences are more than she can bear. Who will be there to save her in the end when the one she thought she could trust, betrayed her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I fell against the wall; sobbing. The pain was beginning to numb. I leaned over and laid my cheek against the cold, hardwood floor. I watched him walk out the front door with blurry eyes. Tears streamed down my face and mixed with the pool of blood that was forming around me. The tears began to subside as I welcomed my fate. I began to think about the past, wondering what I did to deserve this. There had to be something that I did that led me to where I was now.

I look around at the pictures on the walls. My father, my brother and sister, my mother… I missed them. I wished I'd never yelled at them. It was a stupid fight and now I may not get to tell them I was sorry. I hope Ali finally catches Jazz's eye and Em and Rose would have a beautiful family one day. He'd make a great father. Father… I can't believe I told Charlie I hated him. I could never hate him. He was my hero. I wish he was here now. Maybe I wouldn't be laying here. Then there was my mom. If I could tell her one thing, it would be… I'd tell her to be happy even if that wasn't with Charlie.

Then there was Edward. If I could go back I wouldn't have walked away. I wouldn't have gotten on the bike.


	2. It's a Cold and Broken Hallelujah

**Hello Everyone! So, I'm reposting this chapter. There were a few things that were lining up with my story and I needed to fix. There aren't many changes, just a couple. I'm going to try and update the story at least once a week as long as I don't get writer's block. I don't think I will because I like this story. I think it'll be good once I get it all on paper. So bare with me and please, enjoy the story!**

**Twilight is credited to Stephenie Meyer. All characters belong to her with the addition of some similar story lines from the books. She is the mastermind that created the brilliant characters!**

Chapter 1

_Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen_

_Well maybe there is a God above __• __But all I ever learned from love __• __Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya __• __And it's not a cry that you hear at night __• __It's not somebody who's seen the light __• __It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. I don't think you really understand those words until you've loved and lost. Leonard Cohen was poetical genius to be able to sum up something so painful and terrifying in just one little sentence. I didn't know much about love myself, but my relationship with my boyfriend wasn't the greatest. It was more of a plutonic relationship than anything else. It was possible that there was someone else floating just below the subconscious that tugged at my heart strings. But I couldn't be sure.

The words echoed around my head like a ping-pong ball; cold and broken. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. This wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about my issues. I looked up at Mr. Banner as he tried to explain cell division for the tenth time for one Mr. Newton.

"Does it make sense now Mr. Newton?" He spoke, clearly annoyed by the amount of time being taken up.

"I suppose so," Mike replied with a quizzical look on his face. He still didn't get it.

I looked over at Jake and we shared a smile. He knew what I was thinking and wished he could make a snide comment to Mike just as much as I did.

"I see you and Jake are up to no good again."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at my lab partner, Edward.

"You would be correct in you assumption if I felt like pulling pranks today. My heart just isn't in it."

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay," I said. I smiled and went back to looking at Mr. Banner.

I already knew the topic of the day because we covered it in first year biology. Mike was supposed to already know how it worked which is why Mr. Banner was upset and trying to retain his composure.

The class continued on in the same fashion and we left with a short assignment due the next day.

"Not so much homework tonight, huh Bell?" Jacob said.

"Nope. He must feel sorry for Newton," I laughed.

"Yeah. Lucky us right?" Edward chimed in.

The three of use continued to lunch where we bypassed the lunch line and went straight for the table. We always brought our lunch, anything was better than eating the mystery meat. Alice and Emmett joined us shortly after.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before I looked up at Emmett. He looked more fidgety then normal and he was never quiet.

"You okay Em?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Rosalie at? She's usually here by now." I looked around the cafeteria and didn't see any sign of her.

"She should be here any moment. She had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"What for? She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just wanted to get a checkup because she wasn't feeling well." He looked down at his sandwich and took a quick bite. It seemed to calm him a bit because he started talking to Jake about the upcoming football game.

"Bella, I was wondering if we could go shopping today. I need something to wear for the party Friday night." Alice asked.

Alice loved to shop, but we couldn't afford to do it often. Charlie, our dad, allows her to go once a month with a hundred dollar budget. She always tries to stay under it because she knew that the family needed the money. We weren't poor but we weren't wealthy either. With three kids in high school and extracurricular activities, every bit of money helps. It was her way of saying thanks to Charlie and Renee, our mom.

A short history of my life: Charlie and Renee had me right out of high school. They got married shortly after and began a life in Forks. Dad's the chief of police and mom runs the local childcare. A couple of years after I was born, mom became pregnant again. They were ecstatic because the doctor said they'd never be able to have anymore kids. There were complications during my birth that damaged my mom a bit. Unfortunately, mom had a miscarriage. They tried again and had another miscarriage. On the third try, mom couldn't handle any more heart break so she had her tubes tied and cried for a couple of weeks. When I was five, Charlie came home with a large envelope and handed it to Renee. It was their six year anniversary and he said he wanted to get her something really special. Mom opened the envelope and began to cry. She jumped up and hugged my dad so tightly. I'd never seen them so happy. Next thing I know, five year old Alice and Emmett come walking through the door. Turns out, Charlie had been applying for adoption for years and the papers finally went through. Alice and Emmett became my 'adopted' siblings, but it never mattered to us. We were real siblings (blood or not).

I looked back at Alice and realized I'd been stuck in my memories. I smiled at her and told her we could leave right after school if she wanted. She jumped up and down in her seat and said she'd meet me at the truck. I watched as she got up and placed her tray on the shelf and took off for the library. She always looked up the latest fashions before we went shopping so she knew what she was looking for.

"That's really sweet of you. I know you hate shopping," Edward said.

"Yeah, well. She doesn't get to go that often so it doesn't bother me so much."

Edward beamed at me. He always told me that I was very selfless but I didn't believe him. There were lots of things that I was selfish about but he didn't need to know that. I looked up at his emerald eyes and smiled back.

"You can come if you'd like. You know she likes an audience." I asked.

"I would but Jake wouldn't like it," Edward said. He looked over at Jake and grimaced a bit. "Besides, I'm supposed to meet my dad at the hospital. There's an internship he wants me to apply for."

"Okay, your loss. You need anything by the way? I think we're headed to the Thrift Shop."

Alice loved looking at the Thrift Shop for anything that could be torn apart and updated into a more fashionable piece. She was amazing with the sewing machine.

"Yeah, I could always go for a new band tee. You know what I like," Edward replied.

"Yup, I do." I smiled back and then yelled at Jake. We were due in English in ten minutes and I had to stop by my locker to grab some books.

We got up and threw away our trash and headed to the lockers.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jake asked.

Jake was my boyfriend and best friend. Our dad's went way back and introduced us when we were tots. We'd been inseparable ever since. We recently started dating seven months ago. We still weren't extremely serious. It still felt like best friends… but with benefits. We went on dates and kissed but that was about it.

"I told Alice I'd take her shopping. We can catch up after that if you'd like. Charlie's cooking up fish tonight so I'm off cooking duty." I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'd like that Bell. You know fish is my favorite."

I hugged him back and grabbed my books. We walked together towards English and set down in our usual seats. We were covering The Scarlet Letter and I couldn't wait to begin discussing one of my favorite books; behind Wuthering Heights of course.

After school Alice and I headed towards the Thrift Shop. She had printed out several outfits that she had to find.

"You have Dad's credit card, right Ali?" I looked at her and then back to the road.

"Of course. I asked him last night if I could go. We have green lights." She smiled as she began discussing her outfits to me. She wanted me to know what she was looking for. That way she'd have two pairs of eyes looking for the right look.

"If we can't find the outfits, you mind running to the mall after this?" I gave her a disbelieving look.

"When have you ever needed to go the mall because you couldn't find your outfits? You are a genius Ali, and a master with the sewing machine. There is no way you won't be able to find what you are looking for."

"Your right," she said with a smile. "But just in case?" She looked at me with her pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and told her we could go if we needed to.

We pulled into the Thrift Shop, armed with pictures and a credit card.

"So is there a theme for this shopping trip?"

Alice looked at me and then back to the pictures. "I think we're going for simple. If I buy simple pieces then I'll be able to mix-and-match better. But… I want to find something chic for the party Friday. I don't know what yet but I'll know it when I see it."

"Any reason you want to look 'chic', Alice?" I gave her a sly smile. I knew her secrets. We lived in the same room for crying out loud, I know my sister.

"Whatever, don't act like you don't know." She tagged me in the arm and opened the door.

"Fine. I'll help you find something that Jasper will love."

She looked at me like I had said something taboo. Then she looked around quickly, making sure no one had heard what I said. I had forgotten that she wanted her love to be kept a secret.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I won't say his name anymore. I'll just refer to him as 'he who should not be named'. Like Voldemort on Harry Potter."

She rolled eyes and just told me to get looking. The first outfit was simple enough; cute pink shorts, brown belt, white tank, and a yellow scarf. We found the outfit quickly. The second out fit used the same decorated tank with a baby blue peasant skirt. She said she'd decorated it with wooden bangles and her blue flip flops at home. The third outfit was harder to comprise but she found the right khaki boy shorts and spaghetti strap tank to go with it. [* outfits 1-3 can be seen on profile *]

She continued to search for outfits long after she found the ones she printed out. Altogether she found ten outfits and was still below the hundred dollar limit. All that was left was her 'chic' outfit to catch Jasper's eye.

Jasper Hale had just moved here from Texas and was the object of every girl's dream at Forks High. He and Alice had a couple of classes together but they still weren't friends like she wanted to be.

Twenty minutes later and Alice still hadn't found the right outfit. I knew she was getting depressed and I was getting tired. I really didn't want to go to the mall. I walked by a clearance rack that we forgot to check. I skimmed through the clothes and was about to walk a way when something navy blue caught my eye. I pulled it off the rack and held it up. It was a strapless cotton dress with three layers of skirt. I studied it for a second before a smile formed. I rushed over to Alice.

"Ali, look what I found." She turned and looked and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"What? It's a dress. This is perfect for Jasper."

"How so?"

"Imagine a thick brown belt at the waist and those totally cute brown leather boots you got last month at that yard sale. Jasp is from Texas… You could totally pull this off with all your fashion ideas and catch his eye." [* Chic outfit can be seen on profile*]

She pulled me into a tight hug. "You are the best Bella. I love you!"

"I love you to. Now go check out, I'm going to look for a tee shirt for Edward. I'll be right there."

"Edward, huh? Why are you looking for Edward something? I thought you were dating Jake." It was Alice's turn do dawn the sly smile.

"I am… I just… Edward's my friend too."

"Bella, if you like Edward. Why are you with Jake?"

"I don't know Alice. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright, I'll be back. Meet you up front?"

I nodded and headed to the boy's section. I found Edward a Devo t-shirt that I knew he'd love. I bought it and headed to the front of the store to meet up with Alice.

"So what was the total?" I asked when I saw her.

"The official total for 11 outfits is 72.95. That is a new record. It was a great day. Thank you Bella."

"Your welcome. Now let's get home."

Alice raced up to our room after we got home so she could go take off the tags for her outfits and throw them into the washing machine. I wanted to look for something to wrap up Edward's t-shirt in. Mom kept most of her wrapping supplies in the den. I heard sounds coming from the other side of the door and stopped to listen before I walked in.

"We shouldn't be doing this…"

"Shhh… "

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door to find Renee and Phil, the football coach, having sex on the couch.

Cohen was right. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.


	3. The Fallout

**Hello again! I hope you all liked the first chapter. I've been holding onto this chapter for awhile, making sure everything is good. I had to fix the first chapter as most of you know. Hopefully, the words will start flowing better. So here's to chapter 2 *raises glass of milk*. Cheers!**

**All characters and brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you Stephanie for the wonderful world of Twilight. **

Xoxoxoxoxox

_The Fallout – Wicker Hollow_

_Chorus:__And now, you'll hear me screaming.__•__Get up, get up, get up.__•__And can you hear me crying out?__•__As I'm standing there, it all comes crashing down.__•__It's a fallout.___

_Since you've been gone I wonder how the hell I'll make it through this,__•__Every intention was for me to carry on.__•__Yet now I'm lost and I can't find my place to save my life,__•__If you were here, I'd ask you why you left us._

Chapter 2

"Bella…"

I ran from the room and grabbed my keys. I couldn't look at her. How could she? How could she do this to Charlie? To us…

I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes and started the truck. I punched it in reverse and headed down the street. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't be any where near her.

I pulled into a parking spot and ran across the parking lot. I was subconsciously driving and was running on instinct. I busted through the doors and ran straight into the arms of my destination.

"Bella, what's wrong? What is it?" He asked in a concerned voice.

I couldn't answer him, I was shaking. I was terrified as to what this decision my mother made meant for my family.

"Dad," I heard him yell.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle rushed over and started asking questions about my health and if I was okay.

"I think so. Can we go to your office?"

"Of course son, right this way."

Edward led me to Carlisle's office where Edward sat down and then pulled me to his lap. I stuttered out that my mom had betrayed our family. I told him what I saw and felt his arms tense around me. I cried and cried until I was able to speak again.

"I hate her."

"Shh… you don't hate her. It's going to be okay. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry," he said. Edward ran his hand in circles on my back in a comforting gesture. It was soothing.

"Yes I do. I can't believe she did that to Charlie. How could she?"

"I don't know." He kissed my forehead and squeezed me tight. He held me until the tears were beginning to subside and I was beginning to think clearer.

"Come on," he said. "Lets get you home."

I nodded my head and got off of his lap knowing I would have loved it if it wasn't under these circumstances. We drove to my house in silence.

"You going to be okay?"

I nodded my head and leaned over, intending to kiss him on the cheek to thank him. He turned his head as I was coming closer and my lips met his. I quickly pulled back and looked into his eyes. His normally emerald eyes were black. A knot formed into my stomach as I apologized.

I opened the door and turned to see Edward laying his head on the steering wheel of his Volvo.

"You okay, Edward?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were going to invade my bubble."

I laughed at him and told him bye; all feelings of awkwardness out of the window.

I walked up the path and slowly opened the door. I was dreading the confrontation with my mother. I found her sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a suitcase.

"You're leaving? I guess that's appropriate. Does Dad know?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I never meant to hurt any of you. It's just… your father and I have been in a rough patch for so long."

"Then you fix it, you don't break him." There were no tears that pricked at the surface, only a raging storm begging to be let out.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't feel sorry for her. She did this to herself.

"Bella… your father doesn't know about Phil. He just knows that I'm leaving. I'm going back to Phoenix for awhile. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him… or Alice and Emmett."

"Why should I do anything for you when you're just tearing this family apart?" I was furious. She shouldn't get to save her face or reputation.

"This would hurt them so much more. I can't bear that."

"Fine… just leave."

I stepped around her and began to walk up the stairs. I stopped and turned to see her heading for the door.

"Just so you know… Renee," I spat with venom in my voice. She turned to face me.

I swallowed heavily and blinked back tears.

"I hate you." I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. Alice was lying on the bed crying so I sent Jake a quick text saying dinner was off and then joined her. A couple of hours later Emmett came into the room and lay beside us. None of us went to school the next day.

xoxoxoxo

My hope that yesterday was nothing but a bad dream was crushed as I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying between Em and Ali. I lifted my head off the pillow to see my dad standing in the doorway with his arms crossed; a small smile on his face. That was the only sign of life that I saw. His skin was pale and his eyes were puffy with dark circles.

I got up quietly and walked over to Charlie.

"I'm sorry," I said but it didn't seem like enough. He pulled me into a hug and I felt his body begin to weaken.

"Dad?"

He stepped away and grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine Bells. Let's go fix some breakfast for you and your siblings."

I nodded my head and followed him down the stairs.

We fixed enough breakfast to feed an army. We had to with Emmett upstairs. Charlie made eggs and bacon; his specialty. I fixed up some pancakes and waffles which were me and Ali's favorite. Em liked anything so it didn't matter what we made.

I could tell that deep down inside, Charlie was falling apart. A part of his heart just walked out the door. How could you live after that? I was the opposite. I was seething with anger as I looked at what my mother had done to Charlie. I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him so badly, but how do I say something so horrible. _So last night I saw mom and Renee fucking in the den. Thought you should know. _Yeah… I didn't think so. The memories plagued my mind until I heard Alice and Emmett walking down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, Belly," Emmett said. I smiled at him as I handed him a plate full of waffles, eggs, and bacons. He smiled back… as best as he could.

Alice came over beside Charlie and pulled herself up on the counter.

"Hey Daddy, need any help?"

He looked up at Alice and smiled. Alice was the baby of the family and she was treated as such from Charlie. I knew Charlie loved us all the same, no matter who was here first. She was the youngest even though we were all within six months of each other.

"I think I got it baby girl, thanks."

She hopped off the counter after kissing Charlie on the cheek and walked over to the table. We all sat down at the table and began our day together.

"Well kids, looks like it are just going to be us for awhile," he said breaking the silence. He glanced over at Renee's chair briefly before looking back at us. "We're going to make it. We'll be fine."

It felt like he was assuring himself more than us. I think I cared the less if Renee would come back if that's how she was going to treat Dad.

Dad, Alice, and Emmett began to talk about school. I never joined them in their conversation, but I noticed the more they talked, the more they became there selves. I found myself smiling more as well. We were going to be okay but for right now I needed to get out of the house. I decided to head out after breakfast or lunch since we woke up late. I noticed the cruiser, Em's jeep, and Alice's scooter was also gone. I wasn't the only one that needed to get out and do something.

I texted Jake and asked if he wanted to ditch the last couple of classes and meet me at the coffee shop.

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting at a table with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand and my Jake sitting across from us.

"So she left huh?"

"Yeah. Made me swore not to tell the family why."

"And you listened? Bells, you have to tell them."

"I know… I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Let's talk about something else. How's football practice going?"

Jake talked about new plays and strategies that the coach, Phil, was running. I didn't tell Jake who Renee was having sex with. I would hate to see what he'd do… I know he'd tell Emmett for sure. So I just tuned out most of what Jake was saying and pretended to hang on to his every word.

After awhile the pack began to join us. Alice and Emmett came with Edward and Rosalie. Alice was wearing one of her new outfits and she looked happy. We talked for hours about everything at school and the party on Friday night. We were finally kicked out of the coffee shop because it was getting late. The rest of the week went the same. Every day the pain became more bearable. We were adjusting.

xoxoxoxo

I woke up Friday with Alice sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked through squinted eyes.

She smiled and held up a hanger with some clothing on it. I opened my eyes a bit more to see it was a dress.

"What's that?"

"It's a dress silly. I want you to wear this tonight with your black tights and ballet flats." Alice told me.

I rolled my eyes and set up so I could look at the dress. It was navy blue with a small v neck and flared at the waist. It was beautiful.

I reached for it. "Did you…"

"Uh huh," Alice smiled, "stayed up late so I could finish it for you. You like it?"

"I love it Ali, thanks." I pulled her into a hug. I told you Alice could sew like no one's business.

School passed fairly quickly with nothing worth commenting on. Edward and Alice had a project due the next week so he rode home with us.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink why you work on your project?"

"Coffee?"

I laughed, only Alice.

"Decaf right?" She nodded her head. "Edward?"

"Yeah, just a soda of some kind." I smiled at him and went into the kitchen to get them their drinks.

I stayed in the kitchen and worked on dinner and homework while they worked in the living room. An hour later, Alice walked into the kitchen.

"So I've been thinking about things and I think you like Edward."

I turned around quickly to face her. "Alice," I hissed. "He's just in the other room. He could hear you!"

"Nah, he's in the bathroom. Besides, you know I'm right. You're totally blushing."

"Alice, I love Jake. You know… my boyfriend."

"You may love him, but you're not 'in' love with him."

I looked down at the floor which had just become really interesting.

"I am too in love with Jake," I said weakly, taking a seat at the table.

Alice sat down and reached across the table to place her hand on top of mine.

"Honey, you rarely do anything together. Your more friends then lovers. I talked to Edward; I think he feels the same."

"He does?" I looked at her smiling, feeling my cheeks tinge with pink.

"Yes, talk to him. Talk to Jake. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Alice."

"No, you need to get laid." She said matter of factly.

"ALICE!"

She just laughed. "You're one to speak… Virgin."

"Touche."

She got back up and headed into the living room. I got up as well and walked to the fridge to pull out the chicken.

"So how's dinner?"

"Ah!"

"Shit, I'm sorry."

Edward grabbed me by the waist to help steady me. The feel of his hands on me made me blush again. It felt right.

I placed the dish on the cabinet and turned in his arms.

"S'okay," I looked up at him, smiling.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

I turned to see Jake standing in the doorway.


	4. Utopia

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 3. Hope you all love it!**

**All characters and brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you Stephanie for the wonderful world of Twilight. **

Xoxoxoxoxox

_Utopia – Within Temptation_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?__•__Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?__•__Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?__•__And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

Chapter 3

"Jake! This isn't what it looks like."

I stepped away from Edward and walked over to Jake. I noticed a look pass across Edward's face as I walked away but he quickly shook it off.

"I was tripping and Edward caught me before I hit the ground. That's all… I promise," I said. I placed my arms around his torso and laid my hand on his chest, praying that he'd believe me. He wrapped his arms around me and said he was sorry.

I looked up at him and saw him grimacing at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Jake. That's all that happened though." Edward's voice was strong and possibly unrepentant. I couldn't tell if he was or not.

"What are you doing here anyway, Cullen?"

"He's with me. Were working on a project for Jefferson's history class," Alice said, bouncing into the room.

"Oh," Jake said. He seemed to consider whether Alice was telling the truth or not before he looked down at me. "So, are you coming to the game tonight? It's at seven."

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it," I said with a smile.

Jake left and I began to cook dinner. Edward went back into the living room with Alice where they stayed until Charlie came home. By that time, dinner was done.

"Looks good, Bells."

"Thanks dad."

"Where Em tonight?" Alice asked.

"He had some pre-game rituals he needed to do and then he's having dinner with Rose and her family," Charlie said.

A minute of silence passed before Charlie spoke again.

"So you kids riding to the game with your old man. Edward, you're welcome to ride along too."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled, Edward was always so polite. Alice kicked me under the table and gave me an I-told-you-so look.

"We can ride with you but you remember we have the party afterwards right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I remember. You guys better be good alright. I don't want to get a call having to arrest my own children," his voice was stern but you could tell he was trying not to laugh. He knew we were goods kids.

We nodded our head in compliance.

"Alright then, I'll drop you off here after the game so you can take your vehicles."

"Thanks Dad," Alice and I said.

"Thank you, Chief Swan." Replied Edward.

"Your welcome. Now, if you excuse me," he said getting up. "I'm getting some more chicken."

We laughed and continued to eat our dinner.

xoxoxoxo

The football game was exciting. Emmett scored the winning touchdown after Jasper picked up a fumble in the last thirty seconds of the game. Alice squealed delightedly as she watched Jasper throw the pass.

"That's my boyfriend!" She yelled. Dad looked at her quickly, wondering how a boy got under his radar. I intercepted (pun intended) the look and saved Alice from the hot seat.

"She only wishes, dad. Sadly, they aren't even friends yet. He's the new boy."

Charlie mumbled something under his breath and went back to cheering for Emmett. Edward, who was sitting beside me, just laughed.

"You wouldn't think it was so funny if you were Jasper and knew the Chief of Police was the father of the girl that's crushing on him."

He stopped laughing and looked out at Jasper, seeming to shoot an apologetic glance in his direction. I laughed at how easy it was to scare Edward.

After the game, we went down the field to see Emmett and Jake. Jake picked me up and swung me around.

"Did you see my touchdown, Bella. Wasn't it awesome?"

"It was great! Emmett, you guys did so well. Congrats!"

"Thanks Bella. He walked over and gave me a sweaty hug before running towards Rose. That boy was head-over-heels in L-O-V-E, love.

"So we're going to go home and get ready for the party, okay?" I told Jake.

"Yeah, see you there." He gave me a quick kiss and then ran to jump on one of his teammate's back. Poor kid, Jake was the tallest boy on the team.

"You think he broke the kids back," Edward asked.

"Nah, they're football players. They're supposed to be strong," I laughed.

"Prolly right. Well I'll meet you at the Cruiser."

"Okay Edward," I watched as he walked back towards Charlie. Yes, I was watching his ass. I then turned to find Alice. I noticed her staring at the back of Jasper's head while he was talking to a girl and two parents.

"You think that's his girlfriend?" Alice asked me sadly.

"Nah, I think it's his sister. They look a lot of like. Want me to find out?"

"What? How would you do that?"

"I'm just going to tell him congrats. Come on. You don't have to say anything; you can just check him out if you want."

She punched me in the arm before she stuck her hand out telling me to lead the way.

I laughed at her and walked over to Jasper.

What I assumed to be his family stopped talking and looked at us, giving Jasper our attention.

"Hi Jasper. I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's sister and this is Alice; our other sister." I stuck my hand out and smiled at him. He did the same and then turned to shake Alice's hand.

"This is my parents, Peter and Charlotte, and my sister Jane," Jasper said.

We greeted them as well.

"We just wanted to say that you played a really great game. That last play was amazing," I said.

"Yeah… amazing," Alice said dreamily.

He laughed in a rich, southern voice. "Thank you, Bella… Alice."

He said Alice's name is a southern drawl that I'm sure made her swoon.

"So we better get going so we can get ready for the party."

"Oh great, you guys are going," Jasper asked.

"Yup."

"Great, well I'll see you guys there."

"Alright, see you," I said.

"Yeah… bye," Alice said before I dragged her to the car. She was floating on cloud 9 all the way home.

xoxoxoxo

True to his word, Jake swung by at seven in his dad's truck and with his football jersey on. He didn't come in; he only honked to alert me to his arrival. I rolled my eyes and told Charlie bye. Alice and Em were already gone. They were picking Rose up on the way to Tyler Crowley's house for the after party.

I opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of alcohol in the cab of the truck.

"Hey, Jake." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Just a bit. No big deal," he replied. I put my seatbelt on just in case and laid my jacket in my lap. It was a warm night but it might rain later, you couldn't count on rainless days for long.

xoxoxoxo

We walked into the party holding hands. Jake was greeted by all his team mates with a fist or chest bump. I just stepped to the side. We made our way into the kitchen where our friends were.

"Bella! I love your dress. Where did you get it?" Rose asked, speaking loudly over the music.

"This, my dear Rose," I said as I spun in a circle. "Is an Alice Swan original."

Alice blushed deeply as she was praised by our friends. That's why I wore her outfits; because they were spectacular and people needed to know. She was too modest. If she wore them she'd pass them off as someone else's work.

Edward winked at me when Jake wasn't looking and I blushed. The knot in my stomach began to resurface and I hurried to get a drink; hoping to drown the feeling. I needed to talk to Jake. I would not be my like my mot… Renee.

Jake pulled me aside after I got my drink.

"Let's dance, Bells."

"Alright," I said, feeling confidant thanks to the alcohol now filling my veins.

Jake grabbed a beer and headed to the middle of the floor. We danced for a couple of songs before Jake went and grabbed a plastic cup with something alcoholic in it. He downed two before coming to join me again. He began to dance more aggressively as the alcohol began to affect him. I'd never seen Jake drink before, so I didn't know what to expect.

His hands were grabbing me in all the wrong places. Every time his hand landed on my ass or breast, I'd remove it and place it on my waist. I knew he was getting frustrated because he pulled me closer and started to grind on me. I was starting to panic. This wasn't what I wanted.

I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye talking to Tanya. He leaned in to whisper in her ear and she laughed. As if he felt my eyes on him, he looked at me. His brow furrowed as he saw the look of distress on my face. I shook my head no as I looked at Jake.

"Stop," I said as I pushed him back.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't like you feeling me up like that."

"Fine," he spat. "I'll dance with someone else."

I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Not like that you won't," I said as I crossed my arms. "I'm your girlfriend." The words sounded funny to me as I said them.

"You may be my girl, Bell." He looked over at Lauren and waved for her to come over. "But you are such a prude."

He grabbed Lauren's waist and began to dance with her; ignoring me.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup. I needed a drink but I knew Charlie would hate it if I came home shit-faced. I sighed and just poured plain Coke into the glass and began drinking. I decided I'd go find Alice. Maybe she was having a better night then me.

I looked through the rooms and saw everyone from school was at the party. I still didn't find Alice. I saw a door leading to the porch and thought that was the only reasonable option left sense I couldn't see her going upstairs with anyone.

I found her sitting on the steps staring into the trees. I sat down beside her and handed her my cup.

"It's just pop," I said. She smiled and took a drink.

"So how's Jasper?" I asked.

She pointed with my cup into the distance. I vaguely saw someone on the gazebo.

"He's over there?"

"Yeah, with Maria."

"Ahh… well maybe they're just friends," I said hopefully.

"Yeah, you know. They haven't kissed or held hands or anything."

"Do they know your sitting her stalking them?" I laughed a bit at the thought of Alice following Jasper around. It was true to an extent.

"No, they don't know I'm here. I was just getting ready to find you."

"Well, I'm here now. I'm thinking I'm going to go break-up with Jake."

"Really," she gasped and looked at me.

"Don't act all surprised. You knew it was coming."

She laughed, "I was hoping it was coming."

"Well, I'm going to go put myself out of the misery that is 'Jake's girlfriend'."

"Alright, I'm coming in too. I think I might go see if I can sit with Angela Webber. I like her."

"I do too."

Alice and I stood up and walked through the porch door. She went to the kitchen and I went to find Jake. He was right were I left him, only with a different girl.

"Excuse me Mandy, I need to talk to Jake."

Mandy walked away and I dragged Jake into the bathroom.

"What," Jake spat. I smelled the alcohol on his breath. I was curious as to how many more he had since I'd been gone.

"Jake, I love you but I don't think we make the greatest couple. I'm pretty sure we're better off being friends."

Jake stared at me blankly. I noticed his body began to shake as he curled his hands into a ball.

"You. What." He spoke the words slowly and carefully.

I swallowed thickly as fear began to course through my veins.

"I'm breaking up with you," I said softly, less confident then before.

"That's what I thought you said, bitch." He grabbed my arm roughly; dragging me into the bathroom.

Tears pricked at my eyes as I watch Jake transform from a boy that I loved into a monster. Once inside the bathroom, he slammed the door and locked it.

"You can't break up with me. You are my girl. You. Belong. To. Me." He said.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward into his chest before kissing me roughly. I pushed at his chest and began to fight back.

He bit my lip and put his hand in my hair, pulling on a hand-full of it.

"Ow!" I screeched. "Jake, you're hurting me."

He only laughed menacingly before he pushed me against the wall.

"You don't get to say when we are over." He took a step closer to me.

"I get to say when we are over." He raised his hand and backhanded me. The force of his hand sent me to the ground. I brought my knees into my chest to protect myself. He spat at me before he started to open the bathroom door. He stopped and turned his head around to look at me.

"You can find your own way home tonight. If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. This isn't over yet, Bella. Not by a long shot." He smiled and then opened the door and walked out as if nothing happened. I kicked the door shut with my foot and raised my hand to my cheek.

It burned. I reached for the sink and pulled myself up to see the damage. Blood was dripping down my chin and my cheek was a deep red. Tears poured down my face. I stared my reflection before I turned to sit on the floor. What had just happened? Why was Jake acting like that? After a while I realized I needed to get up and find ride home.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and winced as I felt the sting of my cheek. I stood up and reached into my pocket, pulling out my compact. I applied a liberal amount, trying to hide the marks on my face.

It's strange how your life can go from a perfect Utopia to a living hell. My mother leaving because she fucked another man was bad enough, but to find that my childhood best friend had turned into a monster was beyond comprehension. I needed my mother for guidance but she wasn't here. If she was, I could've talked about how to break up with Jake. Apparently breaking up with him after he had consumed an enormous amount of alcohol was not when to do it.

I took a look in the mirror again once I had covered up my cheek, fixed my hair, and cleaned up my lip. The next step was to plaster on a smile that would get me through the night until I was safely in bed. I knew I should be running away right now; crying and screaming. I knew I should tell Emmett what had happened, or even Charlie. But Jake's words rang clearly in my mind_. If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you._ I was numb and frozen with fear. I knew I had to be strong. I could let it out tonight when I was alone.

A tear fell from my eye and landed on the edge of the sink. I knew that wouldn't be the first tear that I cried because of Jacob Black.


	5. The Fear

xoxoxoxoxo

_It's The Fear – Within Temptation_

_It's the fear __Fear of the dark __ It's growing inside of me __They won, they will come to life __ Have to save __ Save my beloved __ There is no escape __ Because my fate is horror and doom_

Chapter 4

I opened the door and walked out into the hall. My goal was to find Alice as quickly as I could so I could tell her I was leaving. I was no longer in the mood to party.

It didn't take me long to find her. She was sharing a couch with Angela, looking like she was happier than when I last saw her. She had apparently found common ground with her and developed a quick friendship.

"Alice, can I talk to you real quick? Hi, Angela. How are you?" Alice nodded her head and stood up.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Good. I'm sorry to interrupt but I just need to borrow Alice for a quick minute."

"Sure, sure. Take your time. I'm just going to drool over Ben Cheney. He's looking good tonight." She sighed and I forced a smile as I walked away with Alice.

"So, what's up? How did it go with Jake?" Alice asked.

I grimaced out of fear and pain, the incident still fresh in my mind. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. Are you still dating?"

"I'm not sure. He thinks so." It was partially the truth, although, I knew we were still dating because of his threat. I wasn't really his girlfriend though, I was a slave… or a hostage... held in a relationship against my will.

She nodded her head.

"I'm going home though. Not feeling well."

"Oh," Alice looked me over. I guess I looked bad enough to be taken serious. "Do you need me to come home with you? I can make you some chicken soup and a smoothie."

I smiled a bit. "No, thank you though. I'm just going to go straight to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Have fun tonight."

"I will. How are you getting home? Is Jake taking you?"

"No, definitely not. I'm going to ask Edward to take me home."

"Okay. He should be able to cheer you up anyway."

"Yeah."

I hugged Alice and told her bye and then went to find Edward. I found him talking to Mike Newton and Tyler.

"Hey guys," I said somewhat monotone with a fake smile. The pain left from Jake was beginning to take its toll on me. I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

"Bella!" Mike and Tyler said together. Edward just laughed.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask Edward. He simply nodded his head and walked away from the now singing idiots.

"I thought you didn't like Mike and Tyler."

He shrugged his shoulders. "They're funny when they're drunk," he smiles.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest..

"You drunk too?" I asked as I pointed to the red cup he was nursing little-by-little.

"Drunk on life." He winked at me.

I wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"No," he replied more serious. "It's just Sprite."

"Good, I need you to take me home."

"Why?"

"I'm just… ready to go."

"What about Jake? Didn't you come here together?" I noticed him sneer as he said Jake's name. Apparently he's not a fan of him right now either, but probably not for the same reason. Edward would kill Jake if he knew.

"Yeah well, he's busy." Tears began to surface in my eyes. He placed his cup down, seeing that I was upset and made sure he had his keys and phone.

"Alright, well let's go."

I nodded my thanks and went to look for Jake while Edward grabbed our jackets out of the coat room. I found Jacob in the kitchen watching some of his teammates do a keg stand.

"Jake." I yelled. "Jake!"

He turned around and looked at me.

"I'm going home." I sneered. I wasn't sure why I was even telling him bye. I think deep down, I was hoping the whole incident was a mistake. That he was just overtly drunk and didn't know what he was doing. I was hoping _my_ Jake was still in there, somewhere. I'd never seen this side of him. I could only hope this was temporary.

I turned to leave but was stopped when Jake grabbed my arm; much more forceful than was needed. I realized at that moment that this was my second mistake of the night. I shouldn't have told him I was leaving and I shouldn't have tried to break up with him while he was drunk. I was being stupid tonight.

"Who's taking you home?"

"Edward." I spoke in a monotone voice. I tried yanking my arm out of his grasp but it only tightened. I looked up at his eyes.

"Edward, is taking you home?" He was seething with anger. I nodded my head slightly.

"Like hell he is." Mistake number three.

Jacob dragged me out of the kitchen into the living room. I looked around frantically at my friends that weren't paying any attention. I was looking for anyone to answer my silent plea for help.

"Jake, I thought I was going to take Bella home." I rushed my head around as we came to a stop and I heard Edward's voice. His voice filled with forceed pleasantries as he spoke with a tight jaw.

"Change of plans. Out of my way, Dickward."

Edward didn't move. His eyes were focused on me and Jacob's hand on my arm. Jacob looked between Edward and me before he leaned over into my ear and whispered.

"I have no problem killing Edward either. If I can't have you, no one will."

My eyes widened in fear as Jacob began storming out of the house with me in tow. Edward started to follow but I shook my head quickly. I realized in that instant, when his life was put on the line because of me that I was in love with Edward. I'd take a bullet for him and if Jacob's rage became any worse, it may just come to that.

I kept eye contact with Edward until I couldn't see him anymore. I was pleading with my eyes for him to stay put. Jake dragged me to his car, demanding I get in. I didn't hesitate. I got in and buckled my seat belt; making sure it was pulled tight. I chanced a look at Jacob to see him gripping the wheel tightly. He had his eyes closed. He breathed in a deep breath, calming himself, before he threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

I had a horrible feeling in my stomach that he wasn't taking me home. I was right. I watched out the window as we drove away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Paul's." I nodded my head. I thought it wise not to fight back. I stared out the window the rest of the drive. It was only a ten minute drive and I was thankful for the short trip.

We pulled into Paul's driveway and I noticed the lights were off.

"Is he not here?"

"No. He's out with Sam."

Jacob's voice was soft and calm. Was it possible the storm was over?

"Jake?" He looked over at me. "Why are we here?"

He sighed and grabbed my hand. I flinched.

"I can't lose you."

I blinked, at a loss for words.

"Just come inside with me. We'll talk and work things out. Okay?"

I looked at the house warily. Afraid of saying 'no', I agreed.

We walked through the door that Jake unlocked with the spare key. The house was a mess. Trash and dirty laundry was strewn across the living room. Jake walked over to the couch and fell easily onto the cushions. He patted the space beside him. I went over to him and sat at the opposite end of the couch. I winced as I felt the bruises starting to develop. My joints ached and my head was killing me with the blow to the head that I took from his hand and then the bathroom floor.

There was an awkward silence as Jake pulled his thoughts together.

"I can't lose you," he whispered. I looked at him to see him holding his head in his hands. I hated hurting my Jake, but this wasn't my Jake. This was a monster that had consumed him. That took over his kind and gentle soul. I didn't recognize the boy I had seen tonight. But looking at him now, he was _my _Jake. He was vulnerable and gentle.

I scooted closer to him and placed my hand on his back, cautiously. I had to plan my worlds carefully now that I knew there were two Jakes; one that was kind and loving and one that was a monster. He was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Jake… I can't be with you anymore. Not after tonight. I don't know who you are right now. You aren't _my _Jake. Something's happened to you. I don't feel safe with you and I think it's best if we… break up."

I hesitated before I stood up. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of the house before he snapped. I figured once I was safely out the door, I'd bolt for the trees and run home. I walked towards the door. I didn't want to be around when the words sunk in and Mr. Hyde came out to play.

I was half way to the door when a glass went flying by my head. I froze with fear as my breath caught in my chest and the glass shattered around me. I turned slowly. My eyes met Jake's. A fire was blazing within his eyes. His fists were clenched and he was trembling with anger. The monster was back.

xoxoxoxo

I woke up disoriented. I was lying on the floor by the couch. I looked around to see that I was still at Paul's but I was alone. I tried to sit up but was overtaken with pain. It took five minutes for me to be able to stand up completely. I moved slowly to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. She was broken.

There was a cut across my forehead and my cheek was a faint purple from when Jacob slapped me at the party. My neck was stiff and the top of my shoulder was burning with pain. I cringed as I moved the fabric to the side, revealing the source. There was a mixture of dry and fresh blood. I didn't need to clean it to see what it looked like or remember how I got it. I remembered every mark Jacob left on my body.

After Jacob threw the glass, he walked towards me. He pushed me down onto the floor where I landed on the glass; shards grazing my skin. We screamed and yelled at each other. I pleaded for him to stop but he was gone. There was only anger. He called me a 'whore', a 'slut', a 'bitch'… He screamed he was going to kill me. I was so afraid. I fought back, but that only upset him more. At one point he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to him. He threw me on the couch and climbed on top of me; after the only thing I had yet to give him… to give anyone.

I fought him off. I took my knee and slammed it into his groin and then pushed him off the couch. He yelled in pain; streaming profanities out of his mouth. I took the chance and ran for the door. I was weak and in pain and I wasn't fast enough. He caught my shirt and turned me around to face him. I looked into his stone cold eyes. He said nothing, only smiled.

He placed his hand around my throat and pushed me against the wall. Roughly, he yanked my dress to the side and exposed my collarbone. At the base of my neck he placed his lips and kissed it softly. I cringed at the contact. It was hard to breath with his hand around my throat. I was struggling to push him off of me. He finally pushed his body against mine, using his weight to hold me against the wall.

"This may hurt a bit," he said. His voice was dejected. "You're mine now."

He opened his mouth and bit me at the base of the neck. I cried out in agony. My eyes streamed with tears and my voice was silenced by the tightening of his hand around my neck. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and down across my chest. The pain was immense. A burning sensation began coursing through my body. I felt like I was on fire. It was too much to bear. I couldn't hold on so I let the darkness consume me.

That's all I remember. I don't know how long it took Jake to leave or what happened after I blacked out. I woke up by the couch and I don't know how I got there. I prayed that he hadn't taken away my virginity. I didn't feel any soreness and my clothes were intact so I felt like I may have dodged the bullet on that part of the horror. If I hadn't of passed out… well… I think he would have done it. I think Jake would've raped me.

The sobs ripped through me as I remembered everything Jacob had put me through. I was lucky to an extent, but still, what had I done to deserve this. My hand shook as I reached up to turn off the bathroom light. I walked to the couch and picked up my purse. I chanced a look at the clock; it was 2 a.m. I hadn't been passed out too long. It was just pass one when we got to Paul's. I walked out the front door, locking it, and started to walk home. My body protested. I was in pain, but I couldn't call anyone. I couldn't let Alice, Emmett, or Edward find out about this; especially Charlie. I wouldn't let Jacob harm them like he did me. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill them after last night. No, I would bury this. No one would know. I'd stay away from Jake and never going anywhere alone. I'd become a hermit until this passed.

xoxoxo

At 3:30 a.m. I finally made it back to my house. I unlocked the door and crept upstairs. Em and Alice's bedroom lights were off so they were already in bed. I didn't have the energy to shower or change my clothes so I just crawled into bed hoping that when I woke up, it was all a bad dream.


End file.
